Bella Notte
by I Can Hear the Sea
Summary: One shot - Jubby Two years have passed since she left. Bobby reminisces about his friendship with Jubilee and how he never told her. &References to other couples Songfic to "Bella Notte". R&R Please!


**A/N**: This is my first songfic & fic. It comes out a bit fluffy first, then angsty, and then more fluff. I used the song "_Bella Notte_" from _Disney's Lady and the Tramp I & II_. Any honest comments would help. Thanks :D

**SUMMARY**: One shot - Jubby Two years have passed since she left. Bobby reminisces about his friendship with Jubilee and how he never told her. (&References to other couples) Songfic to "Bella Notte". R&R Please!  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_This is the night,_

_Such a beautiful night,_

_And we call it bella notte;_

_Look at the skies,_

_They have stars in their eyes,_

_On this lovely bella notte,"_

Bobby looked up as a variety of colors filled the sky. He was outside institute grounds with the rest of the mutants admiring the sight. He turned his gaze back towards the rest of the X-Men and the New Recruits. Each and every one of them had their gazes set to the beautiful fireworks-filled night sky.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw two figures lying on the grass. He laughed quietly to himself as he saw Tabby snuggling up against Ray. He had to admit, those two made quite a lovely pair, if not also explosive.

"_So take this love of your loved one;_

_You'll need it about this time,_

_To keep from falling, like a star;_

_When you make that dizzy climb,_

"_For this is the night._

_And the heavens are right;_

_On this lovely bella notte,"_

Next to them, he spotted the "perfect couple," Scott and Jean. Clearly, they were off in their own little romantic world together, probably communicating telepathically or creating their perfect love story in their heads.

After a few minutes, Bobby's blue eyes wandered off to the next closest couple. _The Swamp Rat and his Lady_. Remy and Rogue. Rogue was comfortably leaning against the Cajun's chest and neither of them bothered to move. Rogue looked so peaceful in her present state with Remy by her side. Bobby swore he had never seen Rogue so― relaxed before. He was used to her scowling at him and running after him with a pan after several attempts to prank her. Indeed, Rogue had changed after she had started seeing Remy.

In the distance, he could see Kurt and Amanda sitting together, not aware of their surroundings. Behind them were Kitty, Jamie, Amara, and Roberto. Kitty and Jamie had grown to be like siblings. Sure, Jamie still had that sense of immaturity to him, but Kitty looked beyond that.

Kitty had long since broken up with Lance but they still talked. Their relationship was strictly platonic, except for the flirting going on here and there at times.

Amara and Roberto were also one of those people who didn't have a significant other. Roberto had developed a slight crush on Amara but he hid it well. Amara on the other hand, had a slight infatuation with two fiery boys: Pyro, the former Acolyte with that lunatic sense to him, and Roberto, the very boy that was sitting next to her. Her infatuations got the best of her sometimes but she knew better than to lead anyone on. Still, the fiery tempered girl looked pretty content with her friends by her side.

"_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here,_

_You know the night will weave its magic spell;_

_When the one you love is near,"_

A few feet away, Sam was lying down on his back on the grass looking up at the heavens as a brown wolf sat down next to him. Rahne had only come back a few months ago, but during the two years she was gone, she and Sam had never lost touch. It was kind of like a long distance relationship; although the pair refused to admit their feelings for each other.

Bobby finally turned his gaze back up at the sky. It was always so striking during the Fourth of July; he loved how the fireworks would explode to reveal their vibrant colors.

Fireworks.

Jubilee.

If only she knew how much he missed her.

He missed her so much. Ever since she had left, he felt an emptiness inside; a bitter cold. Now, here he was, standing alone while everybody had someone to confide in. The institute he had grown to love just wasn't the same without her. He remembered the first time they had met; when they had all met actually. School hadn't started yet and it was a sunny Thursday. He arrived at the institute along with the rest of the New Recruits. He remembered her the most because she stood out like a rose in a field of weeds. Her sunflower-yellow pea coat and her bright pink shirt underneath shone brightly under the rays of the sun. Her jet-black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were enchanting pools of dark brown liquid. He was mesmerized by her at first sight.

He smiled when he remembered all those late-night stunts and pranks he and Jubilee pulled. He remembered the day when some of the New Recruits decided to go on a late night joyride of their own. Jubilee had accidentally fried the controls that time and nearly got them all killed. But they were lucky they had survived their stunt because of Kitty. Their punishment? Months and months of cleaning the Blackbird and the Velocity.

But now she was gone. Everything seemed different. Everything _was_ different. He never told her. And she left.

She left.

It wasn't her decision, but she had left. He never even got to tell her how much he loved her. How much he adored her. Every time he tried, he blanked out. He just couldn't. What if she didn't like him back? What if she liked someone else? They were, in fact, the best of friends, but that didn't make it any easier. It just made things more complicated. Being rejected by your best friend didn't sound very easy to get over. Like Scott's whole situation with Jean. He made it so obvious that he liked Jean; it was only a matter of time when they got together. But Bobby knew that not everybody would turn out like them. Besides, Jean never moved 3,000 miles away to Los Angeles for two years.

He remembered clearly the day when she had to leave. Everybody said their goodbyes and hugged her. Bobby and she embraced each other and stayed like that for a long time. He tried to tell her then, but the words still couldn't escape his lips. They couldn't. They wouldn't. All because he was too scared to tell her how much she meant to him. Hot tears fell down her face from her puffy red eyes as she pulled away from him. Bobby felt a strong urge to lean in and kiss her, take all the pain away. Instead, he lifted his hand and brushed her tears away. Finally, they were forced to pull away. He felt her pulling away from him and soon, the warmth of her body was gone. Gone from him and into the backseat of the car with her parents. He watched her leave with grief until the car was gone from his sight.

He should have told her at that time. But he didn't. Two years had gone by and he still couldn't forget her. He regretted not telling her. She left a deep imprint on his heart.

But if he had another chance; another chance to see her again, he would tell her how much she meant to him, how much he loved―

"Bobby?"

That voice. He recognized that voice. That sweet voice he loved so much. That sweet voice he yearned to hear again. He turned around and looked.

"Jubilee?"

A moment of silence passed. "So it really is you. It really is." A single tear rolled down her cheek and past her smile.

"_This is the night,_

_And the heavens are right,_

_On this lovely bella notte."_

'_She looks beautiful_.' He thought to himself. Jubilee looked more mature than she had looked when he last saw her. She was no longer that cute girl with a look of childish innocence to her; she had morphed into a seventeen-year old beauty; a beauty that was sophisticated beyond words. She no longer wore that yellow pea coat and that bright pink long-sleeved shirt underneath; those were replaced by a big, puffy, light yellow jacket with a pink camisole underneath. Her passion for yellow and pink was never lost. She still wore those same old jeans but her black heels were replaced by black Adidas with white stripes.

Jubilee ran across that Institute lawn and into Bobby's warm embrace. The impact was so great that Bobby had to back away a few steps to keep from falling.

"I missed you Bobby." She said as more tears started flowing down.

There was silence between them. Bobby thought about what to say.

"I missed you too Jubilee, I missed you too."

"_Look at the skies,_

_They have stars in their eyes;_

_On this lovely bella notte ..."_

Without thinking, Bobby pulled slightly away from her and took her chin and held it up to face him. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her warm lips. He was afraid she was going to pull away and run off, but she didn't. Instead, she returned the kiss. This time, there was no one to break them apart.

Bobby finally got his answer. He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered.


End file.
